No te estreses, Granger
by Shioow
Summary: Por un descuido Hermione pescó un resfriado y es obligada a permanecer tres días en reposo ¡Tres días!. Se moriría sin hacer nada. —Granger, mira el techo o teje un rato, escuché que eras buena en eso./ Concurso de Relatos de Navidad de la Comunidad de Muérdago y Mortífagos.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y la historia es de mi autoría.**

 **Summary:** Por un descuido Hermione pescó un resfriado y es obligada a permanecer tres días en reposo ¡Tres días!. Se moriría sin hacer nada.

—Granger, mira el techo o teje un rato, escuché que eras buena en eso.

Parece que se tomó las palabras de Malfoy muy en serio.

 **Este One Shot participa en el Concurso de Relatos de Navidad de la Comunidad de Muérdago y Mortífagos.**

* * *

No te estreses, Granger.

Hermione volvió a suspirar de manera irritada mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre el sofá. Observó con aburrimiento la sala común que pertenecía a la torre de los premios anuales y tomó con brusquedad un pañuelo para llevarlo a su nariz y limpiarla de mocos.

Odiaba los mocos.

Odiaba el invierno.

Odiaba perder clases.

Odiaba resfriarse.

La muchacha aún no lograba comprender como es que se había resfriado solo por salir sin su capa a buscar un libro a la biblioteca, cosa que no lo tomó más de veinte minutos, y terminar en estas condiciones ¡Ni siquiera cuando andaba en busca de los Horrocruxes junto a Harry y Ron sus defensas la habían traicionado! Quizás su cuerpo se rehusaba a enfermarse cuando tenían semejante misión por delante. Sí, eso debió ser.

Hermione cerró sus ojos con pesar cuando otra puntada en la cabeza la invadió, no por el dolor, sino porque esa molestia constante le impedía poder adelantar los trabajos que debía entregar de vuelta de vacaciones de navidad.

Casi se le escapan unas rebeldes lágrimas de desesperación ¡Era premio anual! Su deber consistía en mantener las calificaciones más altas y cuidar del alumnado, pero se sentía tan débil y agotada que si leía algún libro su cabeza simplemente explotaría. Además su conciencia no estaba tranquila luego de saber que perdería tres días de clases para su pronta recuperación ¡Tres días desperdiciados!

Y, para empeorar la situación, los escalofríos se apoderaron de su maltratado y enfermo cuerpo. En estos momentos se arrepentía de bajar de su habitación cuando el sol ya se estaba poniendo solo en pijama y sin ninguna manta para cubrirse.

Sí, era definitivo, odiaba estar enferma,

—Vaya Granger, pareciera que un hipogrifo barrió el piso contigo.

Hermione casi se hecha a llorar al escuchar la voz burlona de su compañero de torre, Draco Malfoy.

— _Do modestes, Madfoy_ — dijo Hermione con una voz gangosa.

El muchacho estalló en carcajadas al escuchar hablar a la castaña y, al limpiarse una lágrima de sus grises ojos, caminó hasta el sofá para quedar justo frente a Hermione.

Él la observó detenidamente y dejó escapar un suspiro; de verdad Granger estaba hecha un desastre. Su pelo estaba aún más revuelto de lo que acostumbraba, bajo sus ojos irritados aparecían grandes ojeras violáceas que producían un gran contraste con su pálida piel sumada al color rosado que adornaba su nariz. Y para rematar el cuerpo de la muchacha no dejaba de temblar. ¿Es que acaso pensó que ese pijama de ositos le evitaría una recaída? Y pensar que la consideraban la bruja más inteligente de su generación.

Draco se levantó del sofá con su característica elegancia e hizo pegar un brinco a Hermione que apenas lograba divisarlo desde donde ella estaba.

— _Madfoy, do te acedques_ — murmuró la castaña con apenas un hilo de voz audible. Se estaba quedando dormida.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué?

— _Podque_ te _contagiadé_ — susurró antes de cerrar sus ojos.

El joven de ojos grises sonrió tristemente y con un hábil movimiento de varita conjuró varias mantas para cubrir el delicado cuerpo de Hermione y de paso prender la chimenea de su sala común. La muchacha ni cuenta se dio del acto de caballerosidad de su compañero de torre ya que cayó profundamente dormida mientras su cuerpo dejaba de tiritar.

Draco observó cómo Hermione respiraba con un poco de dificultad debido su congestión nasal y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá. No sabía cómo es que había llegado a ese nivel de preocupación por ella.

Luego de la derrota de Voldemort, su padre había sido sentenciado a pasar una temporada en Azkabán debido a los miles de crímenes cometidos contra Potter y sus seguidores. Su madre fue liberada de todos los cargos por ser de gran ayuda en la batalla final al mentirle al Lord Oscuro sobre la muerte del elegido y él, al ser considerado una víctima de todas las atrocidades cometidas por Voldemort y no revelar la identidad de Potter, fue obligado a terminar su último año de educación mágica en Hogwarts.

Grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que fue nombrado premio anual junto a la heroína de guerra Hermione Granger; al comienzo había visto como un castigo el tener que soportar a la insufrible sabelotodo, pero su pensamiento cambió luego de que Granger le ofreciera una tregua mientras fueran compañeros de torre y llevar la fiesta en paz los meses restantes que les quedaban para finalizar su año escolar. Menos mal que ya no estaba acompañada de San Potter y la Comadreja, ese hecho le facilitó aún más las cosas.

No fue difícil su convivencia las primeras semanas, amos se ignoraban lo que más podían y débiles saludos salían de sus bocas cuando se encontraban en la sala común o en las pocas clases que ambos compartían; ya no habían insultos ni riñas entre ambos, solo eran compañeros, nada más. Pero eso cambió luego del primer mes que llevaban conviviendo juntos.

 _Flashback_

 _Ambos estaban acostumbrados a poner un hechizo silenciador en sus respectivos dormitorios debido a las múltiples pesadillas que los acechaban como consecuencias de la guerra que vivieron, pero Draco aún recordaba el grito y seguido de un llanto proveniente de la habitación de Granger. Era idéntico al que él mismo vivenció meses atrás cuando la castaña fue torturada por su demente tía en el salón de su casa. Un escalofrío lo recorrió y no supo si fue valentía o culpa lo que lo impulsó a levantarse de su cama e ir corriendo hasta el dormitorio de su compañera. La escena con la que se encontró lo dejó helado; una Granger hipando y temblando sin control alguno, con el cabello alborotado y blanca como un papel mientras las lágrimas corrían velozmente por sus mejillas a la vez que se cubría su brazo izquierdo, aquel que su tía había marcado para siempre._

 _Sangre Sucia._

 _Cuando los ojos vidriosos de la castaña se encontraron los grises suyos supo que no se podía quedar parado como estúpido bajo el umbral de la puerta. Caminó a paso lento escuchando los hipidos de Granger cada vez más cerca y con demasiado valor se dejó caer su lado en la cama._

 _Hermione se sorprendió ante la acción de Malfoy pero no le incomodó, con la manga de su pijama limpió sus mejillas bruscamente y movió su cuerpo dándole más espacio al chico para que se acomodara en su cama._

 _Draco la observó, y se acomodó a su lado, con lentitud tomó el brazo lastimado de Hermione y lo acarició levemente._

— _Lo siento— susurró y se percató de que la chica dejaba de temblar. — Lo siento tanto…— Y el nudo en su garganta le impidió pronunciar nada más._

 _Hermione lo miró sorprendida y sorbió su nariz, le sonrió tristemente y rozó levemente la mano de Draco que estaba sobre su brazo._

— _No fue culpa tuya— mencionó con voz rasposa a causa del llanto._

 _El chico negó con la cabeza._

— _No hice nada para impedirlo._

 _Hermione mordió su labio a causa del nerviosismo que le producía la cercanía de Malfoy, pero no hizo nada para generar distancia entre los dos, al contrario, se acurrucó lo más cerca posible de él producto del miedo que sentía en esos momentos y esperaba que a él no le molestara su atrevimiento._

— _No me dejes sola._

 _Draco asintió en silencio y cubrió a ambos con las mantas que olían a vainilla, como ella. Un cosquilleo lo invadió cuando sintió como la castaña se acomodaba en su pecho y su respiración se hacía cada vez más pausada. Él se quedó observando el techo mientras de vez en cuando, de manera inconsciente, acariciaba los rebeldes rizos de Hermione que adornaban su rostro._

 _Fin Flashback._

Ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar ese suceso, pero ambos estaban conscientes que ese hecho marcó un antes y un después. Ya no solo conversaban en su sala común, sino que lo hacían también que las clases que compartían, estudiaban juntos e incontables veces estallaban las carcajadas por parte de ambos, sobre todo al recordar el puñetazo que Hermione le dio a Draco en su tercer año.

—Aleja ese puño de mí, Granger, ya sabes que le tengo respeto— solía decir el muchacho cuando habían indicios de alguna ridícula discusión.

Hermione solo reía, y eso era lo que a Draco le gustaba, verla sonreír.

El sonido de las llamas trajo a Draco de vuelta a la realidad. Despacio y con cuidado se acercó hasta Hermione, la levantó con delicadeza entre sus brazos y subió con ella hasta el dormitorio de la chica. Hizo una mueca el ver los colores de Gryffindor aparecerse frente a sus ojos pero se olvidó de ello cuando el olor a vainilla de Hermione lo inundó. Con una delicadeza que no sabía que él tenía, dejó a la chica sobre su cama y la cubrió con las mantas.

En silencio se marchó hasta su propio dormitorio. Al menos sus escalofríos habían disminuido.

* * *

Hermione despertó acalorada y se vio rodeada por su habitación. Por la tenue luz que se colaba por la ventana pudo descifrar que ya había amanecido y no fue necesario preguntarse cómo es que había llegado hasta allí.

Se sonrojó al pensar en Draco.

Con un poco de violencia retiró un par de mantas de su cuerpo y miró el velador junto a su cama. Había un par de frasquitos con diferentes líquidos en su interior junto a una nota; volvió a sonrojarse al reconocer la letra de Malfoy.

 _«Madame Pomfrey dijo que te quedaras en cama, aún no estás recuperada de tu gripe así que ni se te ocurra salir de tu habitación, recuerda que son tres días de reposo y tú solo llevas uno. La poción azul es para la congestión, tómala cada ocho horas, la verde es para disminuir la fiebre y la amarilla es para el malestar en general, esa se toma una vez al día. Tu desayuno está junto a las pociones._

 _D. M»_

Un amago de sonrisa se apareció en su rostro al darse cuenta de las atenciones que Draco tenía para ella pero desapareció al recordar que perdería otro día de clases. Doblo cuidadosamente la nota y la dejó donde la encontró. No tendría tiempo de ponerse al día ya que inmediatamente de que su reposo termine se daría paso a las vacaciones de navidad ¡Y ella no tenía nada adelantado!

Dio un salto cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y el rostro de Draco apareció. Venía con su uniforme bien puesto y el cabello desordenado, agradeció mentalmente a que el muchacho dejara de usar tanta gomina en su cabello, le daba un aire más relajado. Lucía bien así, incluso mejor.

—Hasta que al fin te dignas a despertar, Granger.

Hermione sonrió al escucharle hablar. Observó como Draco caminaba por su habitación hasta tomar asiento al borde de los pies de su cama.

— _Do exagedes_ , aún _do_ es medio día.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas— dijo entre risas al escuchar hablar a la castaña—, por lo que escucho aún no tomas la poción para que dejes de hablar como infante sin dientes.

Hermione quiso golpearlo con una almohada pero sentía su brazo tan débil que apenas le dio una pequeña patada con su pié.

—Lo _hadé ahoda_ — y de un trago se bebió la poción azul. No fue desagradable, ya que el líquido tenía un sabor a menta lo que fue de gran alivio para sus fosas nasales. — Gracias.

—No hay de que, recuerda tomar las otras dos.

— ¿Has pensado en ser sanador? — preguntó la chica distraídamente mientras se estiraba para alcanzar un vaso de jugo de calabaza. Al menos ahora podía hablar normalmente.

Draco alzó una ceja.

—Claro, como un pasatiempo para que las sanadoras tengan algo bueno que mirar ¿No crees?

—Estúpido egocéntrico— rió Hermione al escuchar sus palabras— ¿No tienes clases que atender?

—Ya iba, solo vine a cerciorarme de que no estuvieras muerta, ya sabes, para que después no me culpen a mí— Draco se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa burlona y se puso de pié.

Hermione lo observó con el ceño fruncido y suspiró, tomó su varita y con un par de movimientos hizo que un libro y una pluma levitaran hasta ella.

Casi. Draco había sido más rápido e interceptó la travesía de los objetos de estudio de su compañera y los devolvió al librero de Hermione. La chica se cruzó de brazos con gesto indignado y lo fulminó con la mirada, Draco solo se dedicó a sonreírle con burla.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — preguntó Hermione con voz demandante.

—Porque puedo.

—No, no puedes— Hermione se puso de pie rápidamente pero un leve mareo la obligó a sentarse otra vez sobre el colchón.

— ¿Ves? Por cosas como esas te dieron reposo— Draco la observaba divertido desde el umbral de la puerta—, mantente alejada de los libros un rato, Granger, mira el techo o teje un rato, escuché que eras buena en eso.

Hermione se sonrojó ante el pequeño cumplido que Draco le hizo, no es que alardeara de su habilidad que tenía con la lana pero hace un par de años que dejó ese pasatiempo de lado. Tal vez podría aprovechar que tenía un poco de tiempo libre y recuperar viejas costumbres.

— ¿No tienes que ir a clases? — preguntó la chica.

—Así es, aún faltan unos minutos para la primera clase— Draco se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—Debes llegar a tiempo, recuerda que…

—Sí, sí, soy premio anual y bla bla bla— la interrumpió. — Nos vemos a la tarde, no olvides pedirle comida a los elfos domésticos y relájate un rato mujer.

Hermione sonrió y vio como Malfoy se alejaba con paso elegante de su dormitorio. Sí, haría caso de sus palabras, se daría un tiempo para ella misma y se olvidaría un poco de los estudios, solo un poco.

* * *

La castaña mordió su labio y frunció su ceño mientras terminaba el último punto que le quedaba de su nueva obra. Sonrió con orgullo cuando observó la bufanda azul ya terminada y se dio cuenta que el sol ya se estaba poniendo debido a la poca claridad de su habitación en las tardes de invierno. Se levantó y comenzó a recoger las prendas que había alcanzado a tejer durante la tarde: la bufanda para Harry y el gorro para Ron.

Sonrió al recordar a sus amigos y compañeros de aventuras. Los extrañaba demasiado pero estaba tan orgullosa de que ambos estuvieran haciendo lo que querían en la escuela de aurores que eso le daba un poco de fuerza para seguir con su año académico. También recordó el breve romance que vivió junto a Ron, lamentablemente se conocían tanto y discutían más de lo que conversaban que decidieron cortar por lo sano y terminar con su intento de relación. No se arrepentía, tal vez no eran el uno para el otro.

Ordenó y recogió los restos de lana que quedaron esparcidos por el suelo y le dio un mordisco a su sándwich, tan concentrada estuvo con la lana y palillos que se olvidó que tenía que comer, al menos se tomó las pociones que Draco le dejó y se evitaba su sermón.

Sintió su estómago cosquillear al pensar en el rubio y trato de suprimir su sonrojo tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. El muchacho poco a poco se fue adentrando en su vida y el pasado que compartían, inclúyase los insultos y peleas, quedó en el olvido. Luego del incidente en donde ella se olvidó se silenciar su dormitorio las cosas cambiaron tanto que se sorprendió, ya no veía a Draco como el inmaduro y miedoso muchacho que le gustaba insultar a la gente que él consideraba inferior, ahora lo veía como un adolescente que hacía frente a sus miedos y a la vida, que tuvo que madurar y cambiar sus pensamientos con lo que fue criado tratando de remendar sus errores del pasado.

Ahora era más que su compañero de torre, lo consideraba un amigo, y algunas veces incluso lo consideraba más que eso. Sobre todo cuando él tenía pequeñas atenciones con ella que la hacían sentir especial, o su forma de demostrar la preocupación hacia ella o cuando se les iba la noche conversando sobre sus vidas y se daban cuenta de que tenían varias cosas en común.

Le gustaba observarlo mientras él estudiaba o como sonreía y la miraba mientras ella le contaba alguna vivencia de su vida. Le gustaba que la hiciera sentir especial.

—Estúpido hurón— murmuró mientras se sentaba otra vez y comenzaba a tejer un nuevo regalo de navidad.

* * *

Draco terminó de pasar en limpio sus apuntes y dejó reposar la pluma sobre el tintero. Sus ojos dolían debido al esfuerzo y su mano ya se estaba acalambrando así que decidió que ya era suficiente por hoy. Se dedicó a ordenar la mesa de su sala común y luego subió a su dormitorio, echó un vistazo a la habitación de Hermione y la vio afanada y concentrada sobre su cama que no quiso interrumpirla y se fue a sus aposentos.

Debía ordenar su baúl para las vacaciones de navidad. Quiso alejar el sentimiento de tristeza que lo invadió al pensar en que iba a estar lejos de Hermione por un par de días. Se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia y a la forma en que le miraba que no quería partir, le gustaba que ella no lo observara con miedo ni rencor como la mayoría de Hogwarts lo hacía, que no mostrara indiferencia hacia él ni le recriminara sus hechos de antaño.

Ella era distinta, era especial. Y ya estaba bastante mayor para reconocer que se había enamorado de Hermione Granger. Le gustaba observar como sus rizos castaños se movían con el viento, como desviaba su rostro sonrojado cuando él se daba cuenta que ella la observaba, su dedicación y responsabilidad sumado a su enfermante pasión por el estudio. La quería para él, sería egoísta otra vez y no dejaría que alguien más se adelantara a ganarse su corazón. Por eso suspiró de alivio cuando se enteró que la chica pasaría las fiestas en su casa con sus padres muggles y no junto a Potter y la comadreja.

Se pasaría los siglos de odio hacia los magos nacidos de muggles y la pureza de sangre por el borde de su túnica, sus ancestros deben estar revolcándose en sus tumbas al enterarse de sus sentimientos pero a él no le importó, después de todo él se merecía ser feliz.

* * *

Hermione al fin pudo respirar el aire fuera de la torre de los premios anuales, aunque estaba bien abrigada por orden de Draco y sonrió por al recordar como él se había tomado el tiempo de acomodar su túnica y bufanda sobre su cuello, sobre todo al temblar por el contacto entre sus fríos dedos y la cálida piel de su cuello. Recordó lo cerca que tuvo el rostro de Malfoy y pudo observar sin vergüenza alguna el gris de sus ojos. Draco le había sonreído y depositado un suave beso en su mejilla para después retirarse a su respectiva habitación para hacer quizás que cosa.

Hermione quedó un poco aturdida ante el suave y ardiente contacto de los labios del rubio sobre su mejilla. No quería respirar para así poder conservar un poco del perfume de Draco en sus fosas nasales y agradeció el estar ya recuperada.

Obligó a sus pies a caminar por los pasillos de colegio mientras trataba de desviar a Draco de su mente repasando una y otra vez lo que tendría que estudiar para estas vacaciones. ¡No había adelantado ni un solo trabajo! Ni siquiera había conseguido los apuntes de las clases que perdió. Iba a fracasar en sus EXTASIS por ser una irresponsable y sería la vergüenza de los premios anuales dentro de la historia de Hogwarts.

¡Qué horror, Merlín!

Tan concentrada iba en sus trágicos pensamientos que poca atención prestó a la decoración del castillo, y ni cuenta se dio cuando llegó a la entrada de Hogwarts donde un gran umbral estaba sobre ella, y con su baúl a su espalda. Solo fue consciente que chocó contra un duro "algo" y el paquete que traía en sus manos cayó al suelo.

— ¿Qué te he dicho de mirar por donde caminas, Granger?

Arrugó su nariz y recogió con dignidad el paquete que cayó de sus manos.

—Ya extrañaba tu caballerosidad, Malfoy.

— ¿Ya te vas a la estación? — Draco ignoró el comentario anterior de la chica.

—Así es, quería aprovechar de respirar aire fresco, estar encerrada no es lo mío.

Draco asintió y se quedó a su lado mirando como el paisaje estaba cubierto por la nieve. Varios estudiantes transitaban alegres hacia Hogsmeade con sus baúles, felices de por fin tener un tiempo para descansar.

—Yo…yo tengo un regalo para ti.

La voz de Hermione lo interrumpió. No supo en que momento la sangre se acumuló en sus mejillas y la boca se le secó.

La muchacha le extendió aquel paquete que minutos atrás había caído al suelo y él lo tomó con manos temblorosas. Estaba bastante sorprendido y por dentro daba brinquitos de la emoción, pero a pesar de todo era un Malfoy y debía cuidar las apariencias.

—Espero que te guste— dijo Hermione con las mejillas rosadas y mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Me gustará— afirmó Draco con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Solo lo sé, Hermione.

La castaña contuvo el aliento cuando él la llamó por su nombre. En la escala de uno al diez de felicidad ella se encontraba en un quince. El muchacho sonrió de verdad y como un niño pequeño abrió el regalo que la castaña le dio.

Era un par de guantes de color verde junto a una bufanda del mismo color con algunos detalles plateados. Él no sabía si es que una persona era capaz de explotar de la felicidad.

Draco tomó su varita y susurró un hechizo.

Un muérdago apareció al borde del umbral que los cubría y Draco supo que era su momento. Guardó con delicadeza el paquete que Hermione le dio entre medio de su túnica y con determinación tomó con su mano una mejilla de Hermione y acercó sus labios a los rosados de ella.

Hermione cerró sus ojos y sus pies temblaron cuando los suaves labios de Draco hicieron contacto con los suyos. Ambos ejercieron más presión sobre sus bocas y la castaña suspiró sobre los labios del chico y esto incentivó a que Draco introdujera lentamente su lengua.

Ambos estaban en el paraíso, las nerviosas manos de Hermione subieron por el cuello de Draco y acarició sus suaves cabellos y él apretó con delicadeza su pequeña cintura. Sus labios calzaban a la perfección, pensó el rubio mientras a duras penas se despegaba de la castaña.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por varios segundos, gris y avellana. Draco sonrió y besó la frente de Hermione con suavidad y ella suspiró audiblemente.

—Feliz navidad, Hermione.

—Feliz navidad, Draco.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba vaciando su baúl sobre su cama y se encontró con un cuaderno desconocido de tapa gris. Lo tomó entre sus manos y en la primera hoja reconoció la aristocrática caligrafía de Draco.

 _«Sigue tejiendo como lo haces. No te estreses, Hermione._

 _D.M»_

Ajuntada a la primera hoja había una fotografía mágica de ella tejiendo afanadamente sobre su cama y se rió de su ceño fruncido y su lengua asomaba entre sus labios.

Dejó escapar una carcajada y se maravilló con el ingenio de Draco. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que la fotografió a escondidas? Su felicidad no cabía en su cuerpo cuando pasó a la segunda hoja y se dio cuenta que comenzaba con la fecha de su primer día de inasistencia. Siguió pasando las hojas con velocidad y el cuaderno estaba ordenado por materia y fecha de inasistencia. ¡Eran los apuntes de los días que había faltado!

De dejó caer en su cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y pensó en Draco. Definitivamente no se iba a estresar estas vacaciones, incluso pensó en enfermarse más seguido.

* * *

 **N/A** : Bueno, este es mi primer Dramione y lo escribí para el Concurso de Relatos de Navidad de la Comunidad de Muérdago y Mortífagos.

Lo único que espero es que sea de su agrado y me hagan saber sus opiniones construcitvas respecto a la historia. No sean crueles, estoy bastante oxidada ya que hace bastante que no escribo y es mi primera historia dentro del fandom de Harry Potter.

Espero que pasen unas lindas fiestas y la lectura sea de su agrado.

Hasta pronto c:


End file.
